


YA ME ENTERE( I HEARD)

by STAILS565



Series: SONG DRABBLES [7]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014), 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, I Love You, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: SONG BY: Reik Ft Nicky JamDeathmask is at brink of death after the battle against the three judges of Hades but before he could pass on and his Cosmo to disappear he has some words in mind that he will send to a certain Saint that he loved. 
' I always love you Saga..I could never hate you please forgive for all the bullshit...please be happy...'' I love you my king'....





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RAW_SYNTH3TICA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/gifts).



> HELLO GUYS :). But also my first fic under my childhood anime X3 and one of my favorite songs im excited hope you like it and sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED  
> ALL RIGHTS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS

Deathmask could not do anything else after the fight against the three judges of the Underworld as all three decided to attack him to finish off the battle. the golden saint decided to just let him be hit at full force before begin pierced by Wyvern Rhadamanthys having his god cloth broken and bled to severally. the three judges just watch how Deathmask still has strength to move left after the attack but could not do no more and falls to the floor.

Wyvern scoffed," what a weakling'. he kicked the wounded male and walks to his comrades

" well a weakling but he sure did put up a fight Wyvern," Griffon Minos told him

the mentioned judge just shrug," whatever he still lost but Hades did grown a fond of him instead of the Gemini Saint".

Garuda Aiacos look at the bleeding saint and said," well he can be use against the golden saints he will be perfect".

The other two agreed before leaving the battered,broken Cancer Saint behind.

Deathmask groan as he open his eyes and not moving to no cause more pain than what he went through; The cloth was now broken pieces could be seen around him in his pool of blood, his helmet off him broken in pieces.

 

_' guess it is my time,'_ he thought to himself causing him to chuckle and then wince painfully,"da...damn it," he verbally curse and gasp for breath

his Cosmo was fading and he knew the others and Athena herself could feel it

he also knew that he had not said what he had to say to the one he love...

Back at The Sanctuary the Gemini Saint was alone for now at his temple while the rest  were out he felt a Cosmo fade and someone try to contact him telepathically to

_'Sa...Saga,'_ a well known yet weak voice came

The saint frown a bit before saying," Deathmask..what happened?"  noticing how weak the other was

' _eh..some..stu..stupid shit as usual,'_ the weaken saint replies,' _I fought the three judges".._

that caused Saga to stand and almost yelled," by yourself?!"

_' ye..yeah,"_ came the very weak reply at the same time he gave a visual image of the current condition to the other

The other saint sees it closes his eyes instantly," idiot", he says hurt and pissed at Deathmask," you could off fucking waited why didn't you?"

' _you..know me Saga how i get..'_ the other responded referring to how he wants to forget things that bother him and what not

Saga says," do you..even thought of asking me?"

' _no...I did not and this is coming from one who goes to others behind my back,'_ The Cancer soldier replies firmly even if he was breathing heavy

the other felt a sting in his heart at that,' _Deathmask'..._ he thought

' _do you even..think on how i feel? how i felt before? "_ he asks

Saga just stayed quite

' _ju..just answer..please,'_ Deathmask begged

the saint just replied," no but i didnt do what you did.."

' _I..know it was wrong..what i did Saga that i completely broke you every time with my bullshit i know and i regret every moment of it the admitting. begin blackmailed..not listening..",_ he winced painfully again as he begin to cry,' _of venting having Shura go off on you.but i...tried to redeem myself ..moving on to be with you..every time..i regret..of hurting you i completely not care what happens to me..do not care i live or die..as i just hate myself of breaking you..wanting to regain your trust..I...I.. always ask myself if im good  enough for you..i always do..im i worthy of you?'_

Saga simply answers," yes you are worthy," he listen to the other trying not to break down either

' _then..if im worthy why  do i feel like a goddamn side line...every time you are with another im always afraid of them stealing you..i hate that excuse of just saying to protect me..that you are trying to get attention away from us ...i would just simply say fuck them..I only love you..i do not care if others do not like it..i just do not care ..but you just go..you dwell on what happened...why can you not put it passed you i tried..and tried to prove that i will not do it again..if you do not love me.. you should off told me..if you do not want me as mate you should off told me..not go to others behind my back',_ he began to cry now his tears mixing with his blood and rain.

the Gemini saint fell to his knees within the temple as he listened more of Deathmask's words and he breaking down on his mind before exclaiming in pain

' _yo..you say you care do you not?'_ Deathmask asks voice still cracked 

The Gemini saint replies," I do..I do care".

' _then why start again...going to another ..did our flame got distinguished ...you do not love me anymore...your thinking might off been protecting me but in truth your slowly making me go to another...making me hate you...making me be one of the people that hate you',_ The weaken saint tells him,' _I do not want to...seriously..i know it ends but im here for you tell me your done with me and not having to do that'._

he then decided to make one of the favorite places they both hanged out with a bit of his Cosmo left so will be face to face in that state of mind Deathmask still appeared how he currently is in front of Saga.

his cloth broken, dirty, beaten, blood dripping from his wound but the most noticeable was the wound one of the judges did to him, his facial expression sadden, tears falling.

Saga just simply stare speechless before softly saying," Deathmask..."

" _do not ' Deathmask' me",_ the other said _,"  if you did care you should off not keep doing it....I already admit my wrong doing and put behind me and just try to prove that we meant to be together.."  
_

Saga could not help but just listen again before saying," Whatever i did i keep thinking about you". 

" _even now i sort off do not believe,"_ Deathmask admitted to the other" _Im always sorry for the bullshit i do always, not wanting drama get to us but yet you let it sometimes your actions cause half which i want to work it out when i find i just hurt you more and more"._

" i do..love you..even after many fights i care i do care," the gemini saint replies," even what i do your my real one the one i want to live with for the rest of my life".

Deathmask coughed again blood realizing his Cosmo is fading fast at this rate since he used what was left to create this place,"  _also i will not..stop you from finding another to be happy"._

Saga slightly was taken aback 

" _Saga ..remember what i said?"_ Deathmask remind him," _if..you find someone better i would not steal you..i was just pissed you..did not tell me you two were real "._ he then groan in pain and falls to his knees coughing more as he flickers.

The gemini saint want to go help but he knew he could not touch him since he use almost half to make this meeting

" _I ...could never hate you Saga,"_ He weakly said," _I love you..so much to even care for hating on you",_ he manages to move his hand forward but his real body reaches the sky

The Gemini saint felt the touch as Deathmask was really there with him

Deathmask manages a smile a very weak one," _I want you...to be happy..forgive me..for all the bullshit that happened when we were dating",_ he was letting more tears out," _be happy my handsome man"._

Saga began to cry as the Cancer soldier began to fade along with the area

where Deathmask was his hand fell limply to the floor  a single tear fell from his face as he gently smile

" _I..will always love you my king..live for me would you,"_ He thought to himself but Saga heard it

The Gemini saint began to break down now..

his mate has died..he also let him..be happy..

" _**I...will always love you my DeathMask,"**_ Saga thought crying his heart out 

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT,KUDOS AND BOOKMARK ^^ hope you enjoyed the fic RAW please give me your thoughts on how i did XD i tried i really did


End file.
